Conventionally, a plane heating element comprises a constituent that generates heat by electrical resistance and it is used for thawing or heating and the like. For example, there is one comprising a constituent that consists of carbon, metal powder and synthetic resin binder.
It is well-known method to underground a plane heating element for thawing to heat by electric energy using Nichrome wire. Furthermore, there is another method for heating and thawing that circulate hot water heated by burning water passing through underground pipes with gas.
However, they are only used at very small area of the limited space because not only maintenance cost is expensive, but also the breakdown such as breaking and the like often occurs and electricity expenses are expensive.
As above, at the aforementioned conventional plane heat element, there are problems that their heat value, thermal distribution, and thermal characteristic are poor and their service life is short, and that their capacity is poor at the parking, stairs, slopes and the like in the shade, or snowbelt, cold region.
A object of the present invention is to provide a thawing mat and a hot mat that can thaw and heat the road, sidewalk, roof and the like adequately and that can achieve uniform thermal distribution all over the plane, by laying down the linear and/or plane heating element.